<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower You Doin' by Yviinfinite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637213">Flower You Doin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite'>Yviinfinite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bara Sans (Undertale), Breeding Kink, Denial, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Soulmates, kinda consensual, only towards the end, they're sharing a soul when they do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that meeting one person could change your life so much?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower You Doin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the longest thing I've written in a long, long time. It's actually the first part I've started working on for Bonds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming along to the radio, I picked up two of the new pots, climbing up my ladder to put them in the shelf. Only a few more left, and then the entire order would be stashed away safely and on display. Sorted by colour, of course. Smiling to myself, I climbed down the ladder again, and repeated the process. Just as I put the last pot away, the doorbell chimed, alerting me that a customer had entered my little flower shop. I looked over my shoulder with a smile, ready to greet them.  </p>
<p>“Hello!”, I greeted cheerily, but nearly swallowed the sound. My costumer was a skeleton, and a big one at that. Granted, all monsters were large, almost all of them bigger than humans, but that wasn’t why I had almost lost my words. This skeleton was cute, they were trying to make themselves smaller in my little shop, cheekbones tinged a light blue. </p>
<p>“Hi”, they greeted back in a deep voice. I finished climbing off the ladder and turned to them. Their eyelights flit around the room, obviously lost. Wow, that was so interesting. Monsters were made of magic, I knew that. Sadly, I didn’t know many monsters at all. The town in which I lived wasn’t small, perse, but definitely not the most monster friendly. Thankfully, that had begun to change a few years ago. Of course, there were still racist pricks, but nothing too mayor. </p>
<p>“How can I help you today…?” I began. Hopefully, they would tell me their pronouns. They blinked at me. A skeleton, blinking. That had to be the weirdest thing I had seen that day. </p>
<p>“Oh! Uh… he/him…?” I smiled widely, snapping my fingers and giving him a thumbs up. </p>
<p>“How can I help you today, sir?” I folded up my ladder and leaned it against the wall, in hoped that the tall skeleton would be able to go past a little easier. He blinked, one of his hands buried in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Uhm… do you have indoor plants…?” I had to hide a smirk at that. My eyes wandered the room, several tables filled with plant of all kinds of plants, then I glanced back at him. </p>
<p>“You’ve come to the right place, at least. If you want, you can look around for a while, if you have any questions, just ask me.” He gave me a thumbs up, turning to the right, to one of the tables and began inspecting the plants. </p>
<p>“I beleaf I will.” Was that…? No, no, why would a skeleton make puns that are so utterly dumb. “I’m sure you’re rootin’ for me to find something.” Oh my god. Okay. I swallowed a snort. He wandered off, still kind of uncomfortable looking but with a smug aura. </p>
<p>He looked around for a few minutes, picking up plant after plant before placing it back. Honestly, it didn’t seem like he knew what he was doing, and it definitely seemed he didn’t actively choose to come and look at plants all by himself. </p>
<p>“If you need any help, just call for me.”, I said, watching as one of his hands raised to the back of his skull, rubbing bone on bone whilst sheepishly glancing around. He shrugged his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I don’t… really know what I’m doing, tibia honest.” Another pun, Jesus. “I guess… a friend recommended getting a plant to me? We just moved here, and our house is a little… empty.” </p>
<p>“I mean, caring for a plant and watching it prosper is pretty rewarding. And it’s proven to help with anxiety.” He blinked at me. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, but you seemed pretty anxious when you first came in.” He made a small sound, glancing around the room again. “Have you ever owned any plants?” The skeleton shook his head. “So, then you’ll want something easy, maybe an aloe plant-“ </p>
<p>I showed him a few plants, and each one of them seemed to make him more confused. A bead of sweat started forming on his forehead – skeletons sweat, I guess – and the lights in his sockets kept moving from plant to plant to me, back to a plant. In the end, he just took the aloe, the one I had showed him first.</p>
<p>“Another question. My brother loves spaghetti. Uhm…” The skeleton made a circle with his hands, obviously at a loss for words.</p>
<p>“You mean which herbs you can put in spaghetti? I mean, basically any, experimenting is a big part of cooking. I… honestly don’t know which ones would be best. But I can order in a few if you were interested?” He nodded. “Okay, cool. I can’t promise when I’ll get them, but it shouldn’t take more than two weeks. I just need your name for the order, please.” I finished writing for now, raising my head to smile at the tall skeleton. </p>
<p>“Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” Sans fiddled with his wallet. I clicked my tongue, looking back down to finish writing. </p>
<p>“So, Mr. Skeleton-“, I began, but was interrupted by the monster himself.</p>
<p>“Oh no, Mr. Skeleton was my father, just call me Sans, Buttercup.” He gave a one-armed shrug, one socket closing in a wink. I snorted. </p>
<p>“Alrighty Sans, then you can call me (YN) instead of plant-based nicknames, hm?” He shrugged again, grin widening. “Ok, last but not least, would you like to leave your phone number so I can call you when I get the herbs?” Sans’ grin widened even further. </p>
<p>“That prick-up line succ’s. If you wanna get in my plants, you’ll have to do better.” </p>
<p>A loud guffaw escaped my lungs, and I quickly put my hand to my mouth to silence my cackling. Sans shoulders shook with barely restrained laughter as well. He seemed immensely proud of himself. Finally, after calming myself, I wrote down his number and told him his total, which he paid before turning to leave. Midway through my shop however he paused, turning his head towards me, and shrugging one shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s bean great, bud. However, I’m all out of thyme for today though, I have to leaf.” I snorted, covering my face with my hand again, my shoulders violently shaking. I snorted out a goodbye before breaking down in laughter, Sans’ own chuckle ending when he exited the door.<br/>
</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p>
<p>I waved to the deliveryman as he left my shop, immediately starting to put away my flowers and new plants. Smiling a little, I looked down at the assortment of herbs, picking up the ones that had been ordered and putting them to the side. I would call the skeleton when I finished.</p>
<p>That only happened when late afternoon hit. Surprisingly, a lot of people had come in, probably having seen the vegetable plants I had outside and already wanting to garden. I was happy with the business, of course, but it could get pretty tiring having to put down my current work to tend to customers. But it kept me busy, so I couldn’t really complain. </p>
<p>Punching in the numbers on my work phone only took a few second. It rang exactly three times before a gruff voice answered me. </p>
<p>“You’ve reached the skeleton hotline. Who’ve you got a bone to pick with?” I held back a smirk, instead opting to tell him the name of my shop and why I called. “Cool… how long are you open for?” A quick glance at the clock told me it was only an hour until closing time, which I told him. “I’ll swing by real quick.” And with that, the phone call ended. And the door opened. I turned to greet the customer but was shocked to find the skeleton I had just been on the phone with.</p>
<p>Shaking off my surprise, I grinned instead. “That was quick. Were you around?” As far as I could tell, he was wearing the exact same clothes as last time.  He chuckled and winked – how?? – and raised his shoulders for a shrug. </p>
<p>“I have some shortcuts.” </p>
<p>I just chuckled at that. Magic, maybe? I gathered all the plants he was going to take, wrapped them in paper for transport, all the while making friendly conversation. </p>
<p>“So, how your aloe doing?” That seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“It’s… uhh, it’s fine. Pap loves it, and Rocky gets loves his new buddy.” Sans’ grin widened a little. “He’s stone cold normally, glad he’s warming up. His past friendships have been a little rocky, you know. They always took him for granite.” </p>
<p>“Why do I have the feeling this is another elaborate pun that I’m just not getting right now. Alright, who’s Rocky?”  Sans chuckled. </p>
<p>“My pet rock.”</p>
<p>“Get out”, I snorted, barely able to hold in the rest of my laughter. “I mean it. Leaf.” Shocked, my hand flew to my face to try and catch my words, but it was too late. Sans’ delighted laughter filled the space, causing me to laugh at my unintentional pun too.  </p>
<p>The rest of the interaction was of similar calibre, and my face still hurt from smiling when I got home that evening.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Summer had turned to autumn, and autumn into winter.</p>
<p>It was a Sunday when the year’s first snow fell, the air cold and crisp. I had planned to meet some of my friends close to the city centre, where stands with all kinds of food from around the world had been set up for the weekend.  </p>
<p>My breath came out in clouds as I walked. Even with my work, I didn’t get outside that much, so instead of driving I walked. It was maybe 20 minutes from my house, so I didn’t see a problem with it. The streets were relatively empty, but the closer I got to the city centre, the more people were out and about. </p>
<p>Whilst walking, I became lost in thought, only ripped back to the here and now when my feet slipped out from underneath me, making my meeting with the frozen ground imminent. A half yell left me as I fell.</p>
<p>But my destined meeting in ouch-town was perhaps not as destined as I thought it was. I collided with something solid, hands grabbing my upper arms, stopping my tumble immediately. Whoever just caught me must have been strong, I had some momentum right there. Relief washed over me as my brain processed that I wasn’t hurt. Just as I was about to open my mouth to thank my saviour, a familiar chuckle reached my ears. </p>
<p>“Damn, you fell for me real fast, huh?” Oh. This was the closest I had ever been to Sans. Damn, he had to be at least two heads bigger than me. I sighed, then smiled. </p>
<p>“Oh, hi Sans. Thank you for catching me, that would’ve hurt!” </p>
<p>Sans grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, no prob’.” This time, I was more careful with my footing, Sans walked into the same direction as me. “So, where’re you headed.” Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his grin deepen a little, and knew I was about to experience another pun. “Where you caught slipping and had to flee the puddle of crime?” </p>
<p>“That one was low, even for you.”, I sighed, the air in front of my mouth visible with the deep exhale. Sudden curiosity filled me, and a looked at the Skeleton as he grinned once more. </p>
<p>“Careful being around me then, you’ll trip over my puntastic Sans of humour.” He was breathing? How the hell was he talking, did he have vocal cords? My brain took a few moments to process before I groaned. </p>
<p>“You’re… horrible” I shook my head, fighting a smile off. “And I’m headed to the town square.” Sans blinked down at me.</p>
<p>“Me too… wanna walk together?” The big skeleton was relaxed, and I wanted to get to know more monsters anyway. </p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>Turns out Sans was good at making me laugh. We only parted ways once I found my friends, I didn’t see him again that day.<br/>


</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>The town plaza was stuffed with people and monsters, which was fair since it was New Year’s Eve. My friends had dragged me out to celebrate, or so they claimed. Part of me knew they only needed somebody to look after them once they’ve hit the sloppy level of drunk. One friend was dangerously close to that threshold, and it wasn’t even midnight yet. I knew she wouldn’t manage to stay awake until then, so I contacted her boyfriend to bring her home. So, we were waiting for him. Well, I was waiting for his call, but she kept dragging me further into the crowd, both hands on my wrist as she used her entire weight to pull me. </p>
<p>Turns out that drunk people weren’t good at walking backwards, and she tripped over god knows what, falling backwards and having let go of me from the shock. Thankfully, I reacted quick enough to catch her hands, so she didn’t collide with the person behind her full speed. A confused ‘NYEH’ sounded out over the crowd. I wrangled my friend, so she was by my side, hand around her waist to keep her up. I looked up.</p>
<p>And up and up. Holy crap, they were tall. A skeleton monster looked down at us, clearly concerned. How had I not seen them until now? </p>
<p>“I am so sorry!”, I quickly said, struggling to keep my drunk friends’ weight up. “She didn’t mean to push you there. She’s just drunk.” She whined beside me, stating that she was not drunk. I looked at her unimpressed. </p>
<p>“OH DEAR! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP GETTING OUT OF THIS CROWD?” Wow, their voice was loud. I looked up, a pleading expression. “NYEH HEH! THEN FOLLOW ME CLOSELY!” People parted wherever the tall skeleton went, of course, and I struggled quite a bit to keep up with their long strides.</p>
<p>I was out of breath by the time we made it out. Finally my phone made a noise, her boyfriend was here. I told him where we were, and he confirmed he would come get her. I let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the help back there.” The skeleton put their hands on their hips, puffing up their chest at the praise. I introduced myself quickly, to which the skeleton got a shocked face. </p>
<p>“NYEH?! I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, HUMAN FRIENDS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” I waved his concern off, smiling at the enthusiastic skeleton. Just as I was about to open my mouth, a voice spoke up from behind me.</p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here buttercup. Hitting it off with my bro?” A small yell escaped me at how close the voice was, and I spun my head around, gripping my friend tighter as to not accidentally let her go in my shock. Sans had leaned close, grinning when he saw how my fright turned to annoyance. My friend grumbled, trying to push herself away from me, but failing miserably.</p>
<p>“You nearly gave me a heart attack! Where did you even come from?” I’m sure I would’ve noticed another large skeleton. Well, I hadn’t seen Papyrus, so… </p>
<p>“A skeleton never tells.” Sans winked and put his pointer phalange against his teeth. </p>
<p>“YOU KNOW EACH OTHER? SANS, HOW COME YOU HAVE NEVER INVITED YOUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND OVER FOR DINNER?” Sans chuckled, and I could tell another joke was incoming. His eyelights caught my gaze, and his grin deepened. </p>
<p>“Must’ve slipped my mind.” I groaned, reminded of the embarrassment of our last meeting. Poor Papyrus looked so confused. </p>
<p>“We don’t know each other well; Sans has come by my shop a few times. And saved me from falling on my butt once. I own the local flower shop.” Papyrus’ gloved hands held his own cheekbones and his eyesockets practically sparkled. </p>
<p>“WOWIE! SO, WE HAVE OUR PLANT-FRIENDS THANKS TO YOU!” Then he smiled down at me and I felt as my heart would melt from the cute expression.  </p>
<p>“Aww, I’m glad you’re happy with them.” Suddenly my friend grabbed my arm, pouting. “What’s up?” She kept pouting for a few seconds, tugging on my arm yet again. “Oh! Sans, Papyrus, this is my very drunk, very clingy friend!” I introduced her. “Her boyfriend’s coming to pick her up.” I looked down to her for her approval, she grinned so… good enough. Sans pointed in a direction.</p>
<p>“That him?” I looked over and sure enough, my friend’s boyfriend jugged up to us, calling out a greeting before wrangling her out of my grasp. She clung to his arm, waving back to us. I waved back, shaking my head a little. She’d have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. </p>
<p>The countdown began, Papyrus chiming in loudly. Sans sidled up to me, my shoulder to his humerus. The clock hit midnight, and everyone cheered, Papyrus the loudest in my ears. He turned, spread his arms and hugged me and Sans together. I was a little uncomfortable, being smothered by a huge skeleton, and Sans just chuckled. Papyrus certainly was enthusiastic. </p>
<p>Then the taller skeleton insisted on swapping numbers with me, his new human friend. I didn’t mind, even when he dragged me around until I decided to go home.<br/>


</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>Papyrus and I kept in contact. He used a lot of emojis and gifs, and texted me several big paragraphs in all caps. He probably didn’t know how to turn it off. Surprisingly, Sans and I also started texting, although he mostly sent me jokes and memes. And he texted in all lowercase, with as many shortened versions of words as possible. </p>
<p>It was at the beginning of February that Papyrus invited me to come over for dinner. And while I was nervous – for some reason – I agreed. It would be the first time we hung out.</p>
<p>Their house was large. Well, Not really the house itself, but the door. And I assumed, everything inside would b also be huge to fit the skeletons sizes. I knocked, and not even a second later the door was opened, and I was pulled into a hug, I laughed and hugged back to the best of my ability. Then Papyrus ushered me into their ‘humble abode’. To my surprise, Sans wasn’t the only other monster in the house, a big redheaded fish-monster and a slightly smaller yellow lizard-monster – respectively introduced as Undyne and Alphys – were there as well. </p>
<p>I struggled to get onto the chair, huffing and blushing at the laughter that followed, when I was lifted into the air, a blue tint around my body. Grumbling, I cursed my stupid weak arms. One would think I’d be strong enough to lift myself to that height but guess not.  My legs didn’t even reach the floor… Sans winked, a blue light extinguishing from his eyesocket. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I was rootin’ for you, but I couldn’t leaf you strugglin’ like this.” My annoyed expression turned into a small smile as I desperately tried to hold in my laughter. From the kitchen, Papyrus groaned, setting me off. Weakly, I reached up and pushed the tall skeleton, who didn’t even move an inch. Alphys watched us, hands clasped together before pulling Undyne closer and whispering something to her. Undyne guffawed, slamming her hand on the table so hard that I feared it would break. </p>
<p>Finally, I managed to introduce myself to the pair. Alphys gave me a shy little smile, whilst Undyne basically crushed my hand with hers. When I leaned back, I realized Sans had spread his arm over the back of my chair, head turned to watch Papyrus carry a big dish of spaghetti into the dining room. Everyone took some, but I soon realized I was too short to reach to the middle of the table to get some myself. </p>
<p>“Ah, curse my short human stature!” I bemoaned dramatically, throwing a hand over my eyes. Sans eyesockets seemed to twinkle, he pat my head and put a big portion of spaghetti on my plate. Way too much for me to eat. </p>
<p>“Well, you gotta hand it to short people.” He gave a one shoulder shrug and passed me the plate. I was about to thank him when an oven glove hit him straight in the face. </p>
<p>“YOU WILL NOT CORRUPT OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND WITH YOUR UNNECESSARY PUNS!”, Papyrus yelled. He was smiling, but I could tell he hated it. I bit my lip and put my plate down. </p>
<p>“Aww, c’mon Papyrus. Be the bigger person here.” My lips wobbled from struggling to keep in my laughter. Papyrus sighed, before his eyesockets shot wide open. </p>
<p>“NO! NOT YOU TOO! SANS, LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” But Sans was too busy laughing his bony ass off. Alphys’ hand covered her mouth and she turned away, Undynes shoulders shook. </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t get mad, Paps.” Sans was so out of breath. “Don’t stoop to our level.” Papyrus screamed. “What’s so offensive about short people jokes? I think they’re the height of comedy.” </p>
<p>My face was burning from laughing, tears long filling my eyes and dripping down. My stomach hurt so bad. “I don’t know”, I panted, Sans eyed me curiously. “They always seem to go over my head.” </p>
<p>The table erupted into laughter. Papyrus closed his eyes, hands folded in front of his teeth. I finally caught my breath and took a bite of the spaghetti. It was really good. An evil idea formed in my brain. </p>
<p>“This is really good, Papyrus!” He beamed, and I started feeling a little bad for the next words out of my mouth. “Are you a cook?” </p>
<p>“WELL, NOT YET, BUT SOON I WILL BE A FULLY FLEGDED CULINARY MASTER!” I put my hand on my cheek, making an astonished sound. Sans’ knee hit mine, so I looked over. Sans’ expression told me he knew that I was planning something. And he approved. </p>
<p>“You know, I could never become a cook myself.” I stuffed some more spaghetti in my mouth. Alphys’ eyebrows drew together in confusion. </p>
<p>“W-why? I-I’m sure y-you cou-could do any-anything you s-set your mind to!” Aww, Alphys was so sweet. </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s just too high-steaks for me.” I couldn’t hold my snort in. Papyrus threw his head back, Undyne chocked on her food and Alphys worriedly tried to help her, and I was too busy laughing into the crook of my arm to notice that Sans’ eyelight had turned into little stars for a second.<br/>


</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>I hung out with the brothers often. Throughout spring and early summer, through rain and sunshine. They soon became my best friends, and I couldn’t have been happier. </p>
<p>So I was pretty damn happy when Papyrus confided in me that somebody asked him out. He was nervous, with only one ‘date’ (if you could call it that) under his belt. </p>
<p>Papyrus wanted some fashion advice, he had said. While his taste was fantastic in each and every way, he conceded that a woman may have a good eye and could help him choose an outfit for his date. He was all shy when he asked me, pushing his pointer fingers together and looking off to the side.  How could I refuse the cutie?</p>
<p>And to his credit, Sans had only been mildly freaked out. </p>
<p>From what I could gather, Sans cared a great deal about his ‘baby bones’ brother, and thus it had to be difficult seeing him so grown. Papyrus and his special friend were going to watch a movie the following week, and Papyrus wanted to look nice. It was sweet. </p>
<p>“I AM UNSURE ABOUT THIS!” Papyrus complained from inside the changing room. Sans was… somewhere in the store. Weird that I didn’t see him with his height. Although, it was a monster owned store, the clothes were big. I smiled patiently, even though Papyrus couldn’t see. I had just handed him some clothes that would look nice on him. </p>
<p>“Try them on! I promise you’ll like them!” Papyrus grumbled, then there was the noise of some clothes rustling, and then a gasp. The tall skeleton threw the curtain open dramatically and posed, one hand on his hip, the other on his chest. I smiled. </p>
<p>“WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?” He looked good, wearing brown jeans and an orange, red and yellow sweater. </p>
<p>“I think that the person you’re going to date is very lucky to have such a handsome skeleton.” Papyrus’ hand covered his cheekbones, and he looked at me with big stars in his sockets. Between his finger I could see orange. It wasn’t the first time Papyrus had blushed, but it never stopped astounding me. Magic was wild. </p>
<p>“WOWIE! REALLY?” </p>
<p>“I would never lie about something like that!” And I was scooped into the skeleton’s arms. Suddenly, Sans’ voice rang out from behind me. </p>
<p>“Lookin’ cool bro.” Papyrus smiled broadly, setting me back down on my feet. He stood back and posed once again, Sans tilting his head, one of his elbows coming to rest on the top of my head. “You’re a real trendsweater.” I tried to keep my face neutral, I really did. “Hope nobody decides to pullover to get advice from you. If they do, just say it’s in your jeans.” God damnit Sans.  </p>
<p>I did my best to console the fuming Papyrus whilst managing my own laughter.<br/>


</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>The day of Papyrus’ date arrived, and once again I had been invited over, this time to give moral support. The tall skeleton tried to hide his nervousness, but didn’t quite succeed. Good to know that skeleton monsters rattle when they’re spooked. </p>
<p>Once he left, I let myself fall onto the couch besides Sans. My weight barely dipped him. The TV was on, but Sans kept staring at the door Papyrus had left through, as if he was expecting it to open again. Poor guy was taking this harder than I thought. I nudged him with my elbow, pulling him out of his head, and asked if he was okay. His eyelights found my face, flit back to the door then back to me once more. He put on an easygoing grin, leaning back and crossing his hands behind his skull. </p>
<p>“Why shouldn’t I be?” I shrugged back. </p>
<p>“You tell me.” Sans deflated.</p>
<p>“I guess… jus’ feels like Paps doesn’t need me anymore. He’s living, going on dates, and I’m… just as much of a lazybones as I was back Underground.” I nudged him again. </p>
<p>“So? Nothing wrong with taking your time…” When Sans didn’t answer I let out a small breath. Yeah, no way was I just gonna let him sulk. “Wait right here.” The skeleton didn’t answer me, but that was okay.</p>
<p>I took one of the spare blankets, taking it with me into the kitchen. The thermos I knew they had was actually hard to find, all the way at the top shelf, but I got it after some climbing and stretching, then prepared some coffee. </p>
<p>The air outside was pleasantly warm, and a light breeze all. Clear skies, stars twinkling up above. Yep, perfect for what I planned. I spread out the blanket, putting the thermos to the side for now. Now for the star and space loving skeleton.</p>
<p>He was still sitting on the couch, eyelights trained on the TV, but he didn’t seem to be watching, and I felt my heart give a twinge of empathy. I shook myself off a little, turned off the TV while walking back the remote – he didn’t even notice! – and grabbed that big bony hand of his. </p>
<p>That seemed to get his attention, he rose his browbone at me. I kept pulling, telling him to just follow me outside, until he finally let out a sigh, heaving himself off the couch. I led him to the backyard, to the blanket and told him to lay down. He did, and I joined him on the blanket. I barely fit, having to press my arm against his.</p>
<p>“Now we’re lazy stargazing, which is an activity, so we’re not being that lazy.”, I told him with a grin. Sans chuckled, relaxing into the blanket, and looked up to the sky. His chuckling turned to actual laughter.</p>
<p>“You’re really something, bud.” He calmed, eyelights still cast toward the sky. “Know any constellations?” Sans turned his head, a much more genuine grin on his skull. I shook my head no. “Want to?” </p>
<p>Oh hell yeah. Sans pointed out a few, and my mind worked to connect the dots and see the picture. At one point, I couldn’t see where he was pointing, he was using the arm that wasn’t pressed against me, and I stated as much. Sans then moved his arm, encircling me with it and pulling me closer, so I was basically resting on top of him. At least I could finally see which stars he meant. </p>
<p>But Sans didn’t let go, seemingly content to just hold onto me for a little longer. I didn’t mind. But the close proximity let me notice something. </p>
<p>“You’re glowing?” Sans stilled, confused for a few seconds before I clarified. “I can see it through your shirt.” The big skeleton made a noise. </p>
<p>“’S my soul. All o’ them glow. You can only see mine ‘cause I’m a skeleton.” That’s so cool. I turned so I was looking at him. </p>
<p>“What do souls look like? I’ve never seen one.” Sans seemed taken aback. Why, that was an innocent question. </p>
<p>“Uh… y’know those cartoony hearts?” I nodded. “Human souls look like that. They come in seven different colours, each one a different main trait. Monster souls are different. They’re all white, ‘n upside down.” I wondered what my soul trait was. </p>
<p>“Can you show me mine, then?” Sans’ eyelights blipped out of existence. “Sans?!” What the hell was going on. A second ticked by, and Sans’ eyelights returned. His skull seemed sweaty. Carefully, he pushed me away, sitting up. I followed suit. </p>
<p>“Sorry ‘bout that, sweetheart. ‘s just… souls are intimate. Only time you see ‘em is in couples. Touching’s even worse. Souls are the essence of a monster, and when was the last time you trusted somebody with your literal everything?”<br/>


</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>I was at the brother’s house one day in late autumn, the skies grey and lifeless. Snow was on its way, said the weather forecast. It was game night, and Papyrus and I were waiting for the elder skeleton brother, talking about each other’s day and whatnot. </p>
<p>Sans just… plopped into existence sometime later, as was his habit. I had been shell-shocked the first time, but I could tell whenever he was going to ‘shortcut’ by the static feeling in the air. The couch dipped, and I nearly lost my balance, but Sans caught me easily. </p>
<p>“OH BROTHER! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?” Confused, I looked up. Sans had a bright red lipstick mark on his cheekbone. Something flared up inside of me. Jealousy? Fear? What the hell? </p>
<p>Sans raised his phalanges, trying to wipe of the offending red, but only managing to smear it some more. </p>
<p>But why would I be jealous? I didn’t care about sans that way!</p>
<p>I glanced up at him, still hopelessly rubbing at his cheekbone. </p>
<p>Right? Sans and Papyrus got up at the same time. The older one to wash off the lipstick, the younger one to check on dinner. I was left alone in the living room. </p>
<p>The touches I always initiated had to be platonic right? The late-night conversations about everything and anything completely non-romantic. The desire to kiss hid big teeth after an especially bad pun was absolutely normal.</p>
<p>Right? </p>
<p>I hadn’t made the mistake to fall in love with my best friend and possibly ruin everything. </p>
<p>Sans came back into the room, once again falling onto the couch besides me, throwing one arm around me and finally greeting me with a hug.  </p>
<p>Fuck. I had fallen for the big skeleton. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>My window was open, but my covers drawn up to my chin. A desperate attempt to force myself to sleep while my mind was racing. It didn’t help anything, only made me cold and mentally miserable. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I got up and closed it, staying for a few moments to look outside. Though I could barely see, I spied a few snowflakes drifting in the air. The year’s first snow. A small smile managed to make its way onto my lips. It had been snowing when I and Sans had met up the first time outside of my shop. </p>
<p>My smile fell as soon as it came. Sans. Goddammit, what was I supposed to do? Telling him would no doubt eradicate the friendship we had built over the last year, which in turn would lead to everyone else forgetting about me too. Leaving me behind, all alone. My fingers pushed through my hair for the hundredth time that night. Why did I have to catch feelings for him? </p>
<p>Should I tell him? Keep it to myself? Try to block them out? Even if I had just realized it, something in me always knew that I cared for Sans more than just a regular friend. My mind hadn’t caught on that quickly. If I had realized sooner, I could have done something to stop myself. </p>
<p>Gooseflesh rose over my skin, and I quickly decided my pondering could be continued in my warm bed, under my covers, while I tried in vain to get some sleep. </p>
<p>Distracting myself with my phone proved to be difficult, as the urge to text Sans grew time and time again.  </p>
<p>Why did my heart decide to try and ruin this friendship? Stupid, stupid, stupid! </p>
<p>Maybe I deserved to lose them. After all, I wasn’t as good a person as I always pretended to be. Said mean things, got angry for no reason. </p>
<p>My thoughts continued spiralling, almost drowning me in their intensity, and before I realized, I had texted Sans a few words. </p>
<p>‘Can we talk?’</p>
<p>I closed my eyes, pressing the top of my phone into my forehead. Already I regretted sending that text and contemplated deleting it and claiming it to haven’t been for him. God, I felt like an asshole. Sans already had his own problems, he shouldn’t feel obligated to help me with mine, which he was probably a hundred percent going to do. Right as I made up my mind to delete the text, my phone buzzed, three little words staring up at me for a few moments. </p>
<p>‘be right there’</p>
<p>The air crackled over my skin, the tell-tale feeling of magic leaving a metallic taste on my tongue. Sans plopped into existence before my eyes, landing on my bed beside me. </p>
<p>“You… didn’t have to come over you know? It’s late, and we both know how little sleep you get usually.” I argued, hoping that my voice didn’t wobble too much. Apparently, it did nothing to convince Sans, as he reached for my hand to interlock my fingers with his phalanges. “It’s just my doubt getting the better of me again, I didn’t mean to bother you”</p>
<p>“You could never bother me, Sweetheart.” Sans’ thumb rubbed over the back of my hand, soothing circle after soothing circle and I felt myself melt a little at the touch. “Talk to me.” My expression soured, and I pressed my lips together, trying to think of the right words to say. “I know it’s hard, honey, but don’t think about it, just say what’s on your mind.” </p>
<p>I sighed heavily. “It’s just… I dunno, I feel… like I don’t deserve you.” I pulled my hand from his, the touch too much to handle in my vulnerable state. “Sorry”, I mumbled, avoiding his gaze. “I just… don’t know why you want to spend time with me? Like, you have so many amazing people in your life, and I’m just… average.” Sans’ eyelights softened, and he uttered out a soft ‘Sweetheart’. I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears, shaking my head a little and trying to breathe deeply. </p>
<p>“I want you to know exactly how I feel about you”, he said in a low voice, phalanges gripping my hand tightly. At his words I blinked my eyes back open. His eyelights trained on my face with an intensity I hadn’t seen before. The darkness of my room suddenly seemed to be suffocating me, or maybe it was the tears still trying to escape, the sob still caught in my throat. Sans pulled my hand towards him, and I went willingly. He pushed the palm of my hand to his clothed ribcage, right in the centre. “Do you trust me?” What on earth was he trying to do. </p>
<p>“Yes”, I mumbled dumbly. His smile seemed to widen, he heaved a breath and closed his eyesockets. Suddenly, there was a heat in my palm, and instinctively I jerked back, but Sans kept a tight grip on my arm. Only then did I realize that while it was in fact hot, it didn’t burn. It was the weirdest sensation. Slowly, Sans let go of my wrist, opening his sockets and looking at me again. At my confused stare, he nodded towards my hand. I pulled back, my hand shaking as I did. </p>
<p>“Sans- what the- No!” Floating in front of my palm was a small, upside-down heart, white in colour. His soul. Panicked, my eyes cast upwards to his face. “Are you insane?!”, I gasped, Sans seemed unbothered. “You told me souls were insanely private! Why-?” I was dumbfounded. </p>
<p>“S’fine”, he rumbled, sockets half lid and eyelights trained on my hand. “I trust you with it.” I blinked, trying to comprehend his words. And fully ignoring the way something in my chest warmed. I opened my mouth, closed it, and opened it again. </p>
<p>“This isn’t about trust- I could hurt you!” The pins travelled up to my face and held eye contact once more. “Not that I ever would, but you know how clumsy I can be!” I tried pushing his soul towards him again, trying not to let it touch my skin. He caught my hand again, practically engulfing it. </p>
<p>“You won’t. S’fine.” Even with his reassurance, I was reluctant. He squeezed my hand tighter. “Like I said, I trust you. You can touch it” I started saying his name, but he shushed me. Sighing, I stared down into my lap. He had won, and we both knew that. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”, I stuttered out. He nodded, so I sighed again, pushing the hand that was not held by his through my hair. “Fine. Just-“ I swallowed sharply. “Just tell me if I hurt you…” He chuckled, once again searching my eyes with his pinpricks. “Please?” </p>
<p>Sans nodded, pulling his hands from me. I stared at the soul, floating calmy before my palm. It moved closer, slowly but surely, as if it couldn’t bear to stay away from me. When it touched me, the heat took over my entire body, but goosebumps raised on my arms at the same time. Insane pressure built in my chest, it almost hurt. Confused and a little bit scared, I looked at Sans.</p>
<p>But when my eyes met his face, my brain stuttered to a halt. His eyelights had changed shape, little upside-down heart replacing them now. He was looking at me as if I hung the stars. Like I was some kind of goddess, the most beautiful and important being in his entire universe. Feelings that obviously didn’t belong to me flooding into my system. Fondness. Admiration. Respect. </p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>“What...?” Every inch of my skin was warm and happy and loved. Sans loved me. Every nook, every cranny, all my flaws and imperfections. Once again, tears flooded my eyes as a single word echoed through my skull. </p>
<p>Soulmate.</p>
<p>A full-on sob left my lips, as I pulled the soul closer, basically hugging it like a small child would a stuffed animal. It thrummed against me, sending out wave after wave of love. With watery eyes and wet cheeks, I looked up at Sans. He looked so open, so vulnerable.</p>
<p>“Since when did you know?”, I asked quietly. Sans pulled me into his lap, like we always do when cuddling, wrapping his arms around me and basically squishing me into him. He pressed his teeth to the crown of my head in a faux kiss, a hum leaving him. </p>
<p>“Honestly… ‘m not sure. I just… woke up one day and knew. Guess I had a feeling from the beginning.” He gave a little shrug. One of his hand began playing with my hair. I smiled as a new emotion was passed through his soul. Contentedness. “I honestly think I was in denial, but we kept running into each other, so…”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t want you to feel obligated… or rushed.” Then, he was quiet for a while. “Didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” I was touched. I leaned my head against his ribcage, and raised one hand to his cheekbone, stroking my thumb over it rhythmically.  Fingers wrapped around my wrist and held my hand against his face. He was so much larger than me, my arm was almost completely outstretched.<br/>
“Sans…” His eyesockets opened, and his little heart pupils stared into mine. “Pull out my soul, feel what I’m feeling with you right now.” </p>
<p>His eyes went dark, an endless void now filling his sockets. His soul was sending emotions and sensations through me too quickly, I couldn’t decipher any of them. Suddenly, Sans’ entire face started glowing a faint blue, and his eyelights returned. </p>
<p>“Sweetheart- I don’t think that’s a good idea right now” His hand resumed petting me. I pushed my bottom lip out, pouting up at him. “Don’t give me that look. It wouldn’t be smart.” I huffed and was about to open my mouth when Sans pushed my face into his chest. “They’d… probably try something I’m not sure we’re ready for.” At my questioning sound, Sans clarified. “They’ll want to touch. And that… uh, let’s just say we’re not ready right now. It’ll… basically, it’ll force us to bond, and while I’d love nothing more than that, there’s things we should do before. To prepare.”  </p>
<p>“And if you put your soul away for now?”, I asked, turning my head so that my ear was pressed to his ribs, the thrum of his magic quiet bur steady. Sans chuckled. </p>
<p>“My soul would just pop right out again. So, I’ll have to take your word for now.” I watched as Sans soul floated back into his body, letting the room grow dark once more. His hands grabbed my face, pulling it upwards so it was in front of his grinning visage. “So?”, he prompted. </p>
<p>“I love you, Sans.” </p>
<p>He pressed his teeth to my lips, his version of a kiss. My eyes fell shut and I sighed happily. We pulled apart, and Sans let the two of us fall backwards on the bed, me on top of him and his arms still wrapped around me. Exhaustion overcame me, and I cuddled into Sans. </p>
<p>“Aloe you vera much, Sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god!”</p>
<p>“We were mint for each other.”</p>
<p>“Go the fuck to sleep.”</p>
<p>“We’re soil mates.” </p>
<p>“…Yes, we are”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>‘Preparing’, Sans had said. A few weeks passed and Sans went absolutely wild. He took me out to eat almost every day, always had to be touching me somehow, brought blankets and pillows over from his house to mine to leave them in my bed. He wanted me to wear his clothes all the time. I was sweet, surprising, and Sans seemed so frustrated. </p>
<p>“’S courting behaviour”, he had said, gruffly. “’m tryna keep others away from you. I know it’s annoying, it’ll stop after we bond.” The intend in our relationship was different, which caused his behaviour to change. </p>
<p>Sans talked a lot about the bonding. Basically, it needed us to be as close as possible for at least three days, possibly more since I was a human. And it doubled as a ‘heat’ of sorts, something about magic being more potent in a fresh bond, which would result in a pregnancy more likely. But Sans doubted that I could end up pregnant, different species and all. So that was… great. I was excited. </p>
<p>And nervous. </p>
<p>Sans had asked me to take two weeks off – well, to make sure I wasn’t desperately needed in my store for two weeks, I made my own hours since I was my own boss – for when I was ready. He wanted to make sure the bonding was done right, and he knew he’d be possessive as hell for a short time afterwards. Apparently, fresh bonds could be broken by outside force. It rarely happened, but it was ingrained in monsters to keep their mates close. </p>
<p>And boy, was I ready. </p>
<p>I didn’t have to text Sans to come over, since most of his time nowadays was spent in my home anyways, so I just crawled into his lap and cuddled up to him. He gave a soft croon, which made my heart melt and my nethers throb.</p>
<p>Who knew one could be so horny for a skeleton?</p>
<p>Sans wrapped his arms around me so I was practically engulfed in him. </p>
<p>“You know, I love cuddling with you.” Sans hummed, nuzzling into the top of my head. “Gonna need as much cuddle time as possible during the next two weeks.” The big skeleton stilled, and I was sure his eyelights had gone out as he processed.                 </p>
<p>“Y’sure?”, he asked. I could feel his magic gathering in his body. What a weird sensation. I nodded against him. He got up, bending to place me on the couch. He was sweating, rubbing a hand over the top of his skull. “Okay! I’ll get enough food; you get your nest ready!” Nest? I was about to open my mouth and inquire when he suddenly popped out of existence.       </p>
<p>Confused, I decided to give Papyrus a call and ask. </p>
<p>“OF COURSE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER WOULD FORGET ABOUT THAT. A BONDING TAKES PLACE IN THE PAIRS NEST. IT IS MOSTLY JUST CLOTHING AND BEDDING THAT IS SOFT AND SMELLS LIKE THE TWO OF YOU!” I thanked Paps for the information. “OF COURSE, DEAR FRIEND! HAVE FUN BONDING!” </p>
<p>So… Nest. </p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>I walked into my bedroom, looking around. That’s why Sans had brought over so much stuff. My hands rubbed over my face. How was I going to do this? </p>
<p>Firstly, I dragged my mattress off my bed, pushing it into a corner. If there were going to be… activities, I’d rather to have the bed creak loudly the entire time. Also, falling out was still an option with a bedframe. That wasn’t as much of a problem on the floor. Next, I gathered all kinds of clothes, mostly his and arranged them around the edges of the mattress, then I spread a blanked over the entire thing. More pillows and another spread blanket. Even more pillows and another blanket. Huh, this was easier than expected. It looked comfy as hell. </p>
<p>I decided to keep the hoodie Sans had given me on. </p>
<p>I plopped down in the nest – my nest. Our nest? My heart leaped at the thought. This entire thing still felt too soon by human standards, but I knew what I felt. And I knew what Sans felt. We were ready. </p>
<p>I decided to nap until he came back. </p>
<p>The static feeling of Sans’ magic appeared. </p>
<p>Maybe no nap then. </p>
<p>He plopped into the room, finding me immediately. God, he looked absolutely star-struck as he took it all in. I noticed he didn’t have any groceries on him, so he probably put them away. Hopefully. I patted the space next to me, scooching over to make room for the big skeleton. Sans carefully joined me, looking impressed, and I don’t know why that made my heart soar. He drew me in, wrapping me up in his arms once again, and began nuzzling the hell out of my face. I peppered him with kisses while I had the chance.  </p>
<p>“You ready?”, Sans mumbled, moving to lay down and pulled me half on top of him. I nodded. Sans put his hand to his chest, eyesockets sliding shut, and the glow was in his hand. He guided it forward, like last time, but this time I was there to meet him. His soul nuzzled into me, and the heat overcame my body. Like last time, his emotions filled me. They were the same as last time, but now he was excited for what was to come. I brushed over the shiny surface, marvelling at the texture when another sensation was transmitted. Lust. </p>
<p>“Can you feel it when I touch your soul?”, I asked and kept petting the upside down heart gently. Sans nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Feels nice.” Oh shit, when had his voice gone all deep like that? “You can press a bit harder.” I did as he asked, thumb pushing into the softness just a little bit. Sans let out a shaky groan, hands tightening on me. More lust.</p>
<p>“What’s it feel like?” I acted before Sans could answer, bringing the soul to my lips, kissing and licking at the surface. Sans shuddered hard, groaning and pushing his head into the pillow.</p>
<p>“Want me to show you?”, he asked gruffly. I nodded, and his hand went to my chest, hovering above it. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then I felt something pop. There it was. My soul. It glowed brightly, levitating there in the air. I felt Sans’ soul react immediately, felt the urge to connect to touch, but ultimately it stayed where it was. Unshakeable love coursed through Sans’ soul to me. </p>
<p>Sans reached up, brushing a phalange over the surface of my soul. That was… nice. Weird but nice. My soulmate pulled the heart closer, inspecting it closely. Then he looked at me, winked and grabbed it, his bones sliding over the surface. A gasp tore from me as heat enveloped my body, and Sans shuddered besides me. Sans jaw opened. </p>
<p>“Fuck!”, I yelped, throwing my head back as Sans’ teeth scraped across my soul. I let go of my lovers soul, not wanting to clench down and accidentally hurt him. The white soul, now freed, rushed to mine. Sans let go, and the two souls touched. </p>
<p>I saw everything, every important moment in Sans life felt like it was a memory of my own. I couldn’t speak, too overwhelmed by emotion, and Sans pulled me closer, clashing his teeth to my lips. Our hands ripped at each others clothing, the need to be closer, closer, closer too urgent to ignore. I grabbed onto his ribs as two of his phalanges sunk into me. God, they were so big, but it felt so good. Sans started moving, knowing where my spots were and crooked his fingers repeatedly inside of me. </p>
<p>The bone was hard and unforgiving, causing sparks of pleasure to ignite my skin. I canted my hips, trying to get more, more, more! Apparently I had been begging, or Sans felt my urgency through our joined souls. </p>
<p>Something bigger pushed inside of me, and I knew it was Sans’ dick. It may have been uncomfortable normally, with his size and all, but the only thing I felt was the need insistently nagging me for more. Was this what a heat felt like?</p>
<p>I began moving, or Sans moved me, the pleasurable haze was too thick to know, and all thoughts left my head. </p>
<p>The next time full consciousness found me was very sticky. I was on my knees, upper body pressed into my nest, my hips raised. I was leaking, and a glance told me everything I needed to know. Blue cum dribbled out of me and onto the bed, and Sans was just watching. </p>
<p>“You took so much”, he cooed, one hand coming up to brush against my folds. I whined, surprised that I still had my voice. My moan the next second also took me by surprise. Sans pushed his fingers into me once again, fucking me with them nice and slow. </p>
<p>“How many-?”, I gasped, cutting myself off when Sans brushed over my clit over and over, his fingers inside of me moving faster. </p>
<p>“Dunno, didn’t count.” Sans’ voice was rough, but mine was too. “Needed a breather. You’re still so needy. Fuck.” I came around his fingers, more cum pushing out of me with the force of my orgasm. I was tired, but the heat still simmered inside of me. “You want more” It wasn’t a question, he knew. Our souls were connected after all. I turned, sensing what Sans wanted, and rested on my back. Then his hands were on my hips, lifting them to a comfortable height for him, his tongue manifesting and pushing inside of me. It wasn’t as good as his dick, but it felt so good. He made me cum for him twice like that, setting me down when the need was finally quenched.</p>
<p>For now. </p>
<p>The need to fuck was replaced by the need to care for his mate. Sans picked me up and held me close, taking me to the kitchen to eat and drink. Neither of us had the mind to cook, so snacks were our go to. After that, we took a shower, quick and efficient because we both knew we’d only et dirty again, and I fell asleep on Sans after he dried us off. </p>
<p>When I woke up again, I was being spooned by the big skeleton. He was snug against me, and I felt his magic pushing into my thigh. The need was there, but not as bad, but I felt a little devilish. I parted my legs, moving until his dick was between my thighs, pressed up against my cunt. I was wet, the slick having coated my thighs once more. </p>
<p>I trapped his dick between my thighs, holding my breath when Sans sighed in his sleep. I bit back a moan and started moving, little by little. I looked down, the stark contrast of his blue dick and my skin so, so very pretty and moved faster. Sans groaned in his sleep, arms tightening around me as I moved quicker. Soon I felt him pulse against me, blue cum dribbling out of his dick and painting my thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart!”, Sans groaned, burying his face in the back on my neck, nuzzling into the skin there. “You’re gonna kill me” I chuckled at that, the sound turning into a moan when he lifted my leg, moving so his dick grazed my folds. Then he pushed inside, all the way, his pelvis snug with my ass. Then he began moving, not the fast need-to-cum pace, but one more like lovemaking. One of Sans’ hands held onto my lower stomach. </p>
<p>“Feel that? ‘m right here” I moaned. “All my cum’s there too. Well, you pushed out so much, but don’t worry.” Sans made a noise akin to a growl. “I got more for you, baby.” His other hand started circling my clit. “Gonna make sure you’re nice and full” I whined, wanting to increase the speed but Sans apparently was content slowly fucking me like this. “All mine, sweetheart. Mine to love, mine to touch.” He chuckled roughly, giving a sharp thrust that made me see stars. “Mine to fuck” Finally he moved faster, both his thrusts and his phalanges speeding up, getting rougher. I was so close. </p>
<p>“Mine to breed” I came with a wail, my insides clenching at Sans, trying to milk him. I panted, sweat clinging to my body as I replayed his words in my mind. It made me clench, causing Sans’ pace to stutter, and then the now familiar feeling of him coming inside of me.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”, I ground out, Sans now still, his dick inside of me but unmoving. “Fuck, Sans.” </p>
<p>The heat was back full swing. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>


</p><p>Things finally calmed down, and boy was I glad. I was tired, and sore, but so, so happy and content. All in all, the bond took a week to form completely, which meant a week of heat. Thank god I wouldn’t have to go through that again. </p>
<p>Unless we’d let our souls join once more, which would result in a mini heat lasting like a day or two. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Maybe sometime. </p>
<p>I sleepily nuzzled into Sans, the now clean nest didn’t smell like us anymore, but we had another week to make it do. Sans seemed happy as he could be, holding me, nearly asleep himself. </p>
<p>“Aloe you Vera much, Sweetheart.”</p>
<p>I smiled, pressing a kiss to wherever I could reach first. His sternum, I thought. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Sans.”</p>
<p>Yep. Life was good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am exhausted now. Stay healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>